La agonía compartida
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Una situación que afecta a todos en la familia Matsuno. Cuando un dolor es tan grande que incluso parece que te es difícil respirar. ¿Acaso se puede superar algo así? ¿Cómo se puede seguir viviendo sintiéndote asi de destrozado? Iromatsu. OsoChoro. JyushiHomu y AtsuTodo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Lord.

Seguramente si leen otra de mis historias se preguntarán porque escribo una nueva en lugar de continuar las que tengo. Me disculpo por eso.

Justo ahora estoy en tiempo de duelo y me dijeron que cada uno tiene diferentes maneras de afrontar el luto. Yo creo que estoy tratando de desahogarme escribiendo esto, así que no es muy seguro que le guste a alguien.

Mi abuela, decía que para todas las penas escribir era bueno. Aun si lo que se escribía no tenia sentido y es lo que es esta historia, quizás no tenga sentido… quizás sí.

Solo me gustaría reflejar un poco de lo que siento y si alguien esta pasando por lo mismo, espero que tengan el apoyo de sus amigos y familiares.

Si alguien ha sufrido una perdida reciente o aun no ha podido superar alguna, sepan que no están solos, que a veces sentirse abrumado, dolido, enojado o desorientado esta bien.

Y si pasan por eso espero de todo corazón que tengan de quien apoyarse, los amigos, la familia o la pareja, siempre son el faro que nos muestra la luz para seguir.

No sé si alguien va a leer esto, pero si lo hacen que sepan que será raro. Y que no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá o que tan largos serán. Si aun asi lo leen, muchas gracias. De verdad.

 **Resumen: Una situación que afecta a todos en la familia Matsuno. Cuando un dolor es tan grande que incluso parece que te es difícil respirar. ¿Acaso se puede superar algo así? ¿Cómo se puede seguir viviendo sintiéndose asi de destrozado? Iromatsu. OsoChoro. JyushiHomu y AtsuTodo**.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **La agonía compartida**.

 **I**

Ichimatsu siempre había sido observador en cuando a Jyushimatsu se refiere, para él su hermano menor y el quinto de los sextillizos era como un sol.

Un sol radiante que alegra sus días y los hace un poco más cálidos y soportables. Más hermosos, ruidosos, llenos de vida.

SE podía decir que para Ichimatsu; Jyushimatsu, era su hermano favorito. (También estaba Karamatsu, pero lo que sentía hacía él era más bien confuso, así que prefería no pensar mucho en ello).

Volviendo a Jyushi, para Ichimatsu el era el segundo hermano al que más le prestaba atención, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y cada uno de esos momentos eran atesorados en el frágil corazón del cuarto hermano.

Acompañándolo al campo para entrenar, llevándolo a conocer a sus peludos amigos o simplemente observándolo mientras realizaba cualquier actividad. Esa era una de sus cosas favoritas, simplemente observar.

Porque Ichimatsu parecía a veces desinteresado por todo lo que no tuviera que ver con sus gatos, pero siempre prestaba atención desde su silencioso rincón. Y era por ello que fue el primero en notar que algo estaba cambiando.

—Jyushimatsu…hueles extraño. —Comentó clavando su mirada en el quinto hijo, sin dejar de agitar el juguete para su amigo gatuno.

—¿Eh? —El de sudadera amarilla le dedico una mirada confusa a su hermano mayor. —¿Es por el sudor? Tomare un baño junto a todos más tarde.

Todomatsu, el más pequeño de los Matsuno y el que estaba más cercano al quinto hijo olisqueo ligeramente en su dirección, sin dejar de teclear un mensaje para uno de sus amigos.

—Ah, es cierto. Hueles como… ¿Dulce? —Enarco una ceja sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su móvil.

Los hombros del quinto se tensaron, más aun al ver como los otros hermanos dirigían su mirada curiosa hacia él.

—Creo que es más como un delicado aroma a flowers. —Opinó el segundo hijo, poniendo la mano sobre su barbilla.

—¿Olor a flores? ¿No es eso el aroma del perfume de una chica? —Fue el turno del tercero de hablar.

—Imposible, Jyushimatsu no estaría cerca de una chica tan fácilmente. —Comentó de manera despreocupada el mayor, con las manos en la nuca y una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. —Tal vez solo le dieron una muestra gratis en el centro comercial. O ayudó a esa anciana del final de la calle…

—No, no. —Karamatsu negó. —Tiene el aroma de la juventud, the armony of the note is…

—O tal vez solo estuvo con una chica. —Interrumpió Todomatsu.

Las miradas entonces se clavaron en el quinto hijo que tenia una extraña mirada nerviosa mientras cubría parte de su boca con la manga de su sudadera. Estaba sudando y comenzó a toser de manera estrepitosa.

Los hermanos esperaron pacientes a que pasara el ataque de tos del quinto, el cual solo demostraba para ellos que sin duda Jyushimatsu estaba ocultando algo.

El quinto tomo una gran bocanada de aire, soltando lentamente la respiración.

—Yo…tengo una novia. —Dijo, una sonrisa enorme dibujándose en su rostro, sus mejillas tiñéndose de carmín.

Las reacciones fueron varias, desconcierto, celos, enojo y uno que se quedo de piedra. Jyushimatsu ni siquiera noto cual de sus hermanos reacciono así.

—Se llama Homura y ella es asombrosa. —podía notarlo por el tono de su voz, que aquella misteriosa chica lo tenia completamente enamorado.

"¿Acaso es fea?" "¿Perdió una apuesta o algo así?" "¿Acaso tiene un pasado oscuro en el porno?"

Y un montón de preguntas le llovieron al enamorado, tres de sus hermanos lo bombardeaban con preguntas extrañas para sacar más información de aquella joven que se atrevía a salir con alguien como Jyushimatsu.

Pero dos de sus hermanos no estaban participando en el interrogatorio, uno de ellos era, desde luego, Ichimatsu que parecía más enfurruñado y se había encorvado aun más para no dejar ver su mirada.

El otro era el segundo hijo; Karamatsu, este parecía más interesado en Ichimatsu que en averiguar algo de Homura.

—Vaya que tienes sentidos agudos para detectar las cosas, my little kitty. —le comentó el de sudadera azul, sentándose peligrosamente cerca.

—¿Ah? ¿Quién te dijo que podías hablarme, mierdamatsu? Muérete, cacamatsu. —Gruñó el cuarto hijo, estaba desquitando su enojo con el segundo hijo y ese sentimiento de sentirse, enojado y dolido había pasado por escuchar lo que precisamente no quería escuchar.

Jyushimatsu tenia novia.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde los hermanos habían presionado lo suficiente para que Jyushimatsu accediera a presentárselas.

Todos salieron de casa para reunirse con la chica en una cafetería, todos parecían muy entusiasmados, todos menos Ichimatsu.

La idea de conocer a la chica le desagradaba, no quería ver de cerca a la persona que podía robarle la atención y el cariño de Jyushimatsu. Sabia que era un poco tonto ya que el amor era de diferente tipo, pero no podía evitar sentirse desplazado.

Ya tenia que compartir el cariño de su hermano con los miembros de su familia y se preguntaba si el quinto hermano era capaz de repartir su amor de manera equitativa entre todos.

Quizás era un poco egoísta de su parte querer más cariño.

Y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo, no se atrevió a negarse cuando Jyushimatsu dijo que quería presentársela.

* * *

Así que fue, esperando que la misteriosa chica no estuviera tan enamorada como su hermano o que si lo estaba, fuera de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, estaba seguro que su corazón sufriría.

Y así fue.

Homura era igual que Jyushimatsu. Igual de radiante, feliz y era perfecta para él. No solo podía verse cuanto lo quería, también apoyaba al quinto Matsuno con todo y adoraba incluso las partes de su personalidad que seguramente nadie más haría.

Ella era perfecta para él.

Tan imperfectamente perfecta…

Ichimatsu supo al instante, cuando vio esa mirada que se dedico la pareja, esa mirada que destilaba amor, supo que había perdido.

—Ichimatsu-kun -le llamó la castaña. —Jyushimatsu-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti. De todos, pero un poco más de ti.

—Espero que no hayas terminado asqueada después de escuchar hablar de una basura como yo. —Comentó Ichimatsu, forzándose a sonreír.

—No, no, claro que no. ¡Todo parecía muy divertido! ¡Llevémonos bien! ¿si?

La sonrisa de la castaña era tan deslumbrante como la de su sol, Jyushimatsu, pero por alguna razón más que hacerle sentir calidez lo hacia sentirse como una basura.

—Me iré primero. —Dijo levantándose de la silla. —Fue un gusto conocerte.

—Oh…I-Igualmente. —La castaña parecía confusa y cuando Ichimatsu se alejo le pareció que preguntaba

"¿Acaso hice algo malo?"

No, ella no había hecho nada malo. Era Ichimatsu el que se sentía fuera de lugar y tan sucio como para manchar la perfecta atmosfera entre la feliz pareja.

Cuando Ichimatsu estaba alimentando a sus amigos en el callejón y con toda esa información fresca en su cabeza, con todas las imágenes de la feliz pareja viniendo a su cabeza una y otra vez no pudo evitar sentirse un poco resentido contra Homura.

Ella que le estaba robando a su sol.

Preferiría que Jyushimatsu no fuera de nadie.

Y aunque ese pensamiento egoísta cruzo su mente, lo disipo de inmediato. El quería demasiado a su hermano para desear algo así.

Pidió disculpas a su hermano menor cuando tuvo la oportunidad, aunque el quinto no sabia exactamente porque se disculpaba su hermano. Ichimatsu no se lo diría.

Todo se quedaría en pensamiento egoísta.

Pero aquel pensamiento lo agobiaría más tarde.

* * *

Estaba empezando a sentirse el cambio de estaciones, con el frio golpeando contra su rostro.

Ichimatsu el observador se dio cuenta de nuevo, quizás más pronto que todos sus hermanos.

—Esta haciendo mucho frio. ¿Aun así vas a salir a entrenar? —Preguntó, había salido a la calle para ir detrás de Jyushimatsu.

—Esta bien. Como hago ejercicio no sentiré el frio. No te preocupes por mi Ichimatsu-niisan.

Eso era algo imposible de hacer. No había manera en la que Ichimatsu no se preocupara por él.

—Últimamente estas enfermándote mucho, así que ten cuidado. —Se acerco al menor y se quito la bufanda para envolverla de manera torpe en el cuello contrario. —Vuelve pronto a casa ¿si?

La sonrisa de Jyushimatsu incremento, asintió moviendo la cabeza energético.

—¡Voy y vuelvo!

—Que te vaya bien. —le deseo Ichimatsu, agitando ligeramente su mano como despedida.

Se quedó allí viendo a Jyushimatsu desaparecer alejándose y pensó en ir a visitar a sus amigos peludos ya que estaba afuera. De pronto sintió algo tibio envolverle el cuello, clavo su mirada en su acompañante.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Protegerte my little kitty. —le respondió Karamatsu con una sonrisa, terminando de envolver acomodar su bufanda en el cuello del cuarto hijo. —No quiero que my beautiful Ichimatsu se enferme.

—¿A quien mierda llamas "beautiful"? —Se quejó Ichimatsu tomando al mayor por el cuello de la sudadera, amenazándolo con el puño libre.

—No tienes porque ser tímido, my love. Tu belleza es algo digno de admirar, es enorme, por dentro y por fuera.

—¿El frio te ha dejado más idiota de lo normal? Kusomatsu.. ¿Ah, mierdamatsu? Muérete. —Gruño Ichi poniendo mala cara.

—¡Me llamaste "mierda" de dos formas diferentes!—Se quejó Karamatsu viendo como Ichimatsu se empezaba a alejar. —¡¿puedo hacerte compañía?

—¡No! Si vienes te matare. —Amenazó Ichimatsu alejándose.

Aun si fingía que estaba molesto no se había intentado quitar la bufanda ni una sola vez, nadie más que sus amigos gatunos serian testigos de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios cuando su nariz se hundía en la bufanda del hermano más doloroso.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ichimatsu se despertó por la madrugada al escuchar a Jyushimatsu toser sin cesar, le parecía extraño que ninguno de sus otros hermanos lo hubiera hecho. Incluso Choromatsu que dormía a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó caminando hacia el lugar del menor.

—Lo siento por despertarte, Ichimatsu-niisan. —respondió con su voz sonando como un suspiro, le sonrió solo un segundo antes de volver a toser.

—¿Q-quieres que despierte a mamá? T-tal vez deberían llevarte al doctor.

—¡Estoy bien! —Dijo sonriendo nuevamente, esta vez su sonrisa duro más.

—Te dije que no salieras el otro día… estaba haciendo mucho frio. —le miró preocupado.

—Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. —Se levanto apresurado. —Iré al baño, tu trata de dormir ¿si?

—E-esta bien. —Lo miró caminar a la salida.

—Dulces sueños, Ichimatsu-niisan˜¨

Y aunque dijo que iría a dormir, mintió. Ichimatsu fue tras él y se sentó a esperar cerca del baño. Si el menor salía daría la excusa de querer ir al baño, aunque lo que estaba haciendo era vigilarlo.

Escucharlo toser de esa manera, por tanto tiempo no era normal. ¿o si?

Ichimatsu apretó más su abrazo a sus piernas, se sentía inquieto.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El comportamiento extraño de Jyushimatsu no hizo más que incrementar.

Aunque era difícil darse cuenta si estaba actuando raro (ya que él de por si era extraño) no pudieron ignorarlo más esa noche.

Jyushimatsu era el ultimo caminando hacia casa después de los baños, parecía agitado y estaba menos energético de lo usual. Aunque Ichimatsu quería ser el primero en preguntar el segundo hermano se le adelanto.

—¿Estas bien? Te vez cansado my sweet Jyushimatsu.

—¡Estoy bien! T-tal vez hice más ejercicio de lo usual…. Estoy muy cansado. —Dijo entre suspiros.

Karamatsu se adelanto unos pasos para luego agacharse.

—Puedo llevarte en mi espalda si quieres. Ichimatsu ¿podrías llevar nuestras cosas?

—No quisiera tocar nada que tenga que ver contigo, Kusomatsu. —Gruño Ichi.

—Pero yo llevare a Jyushimatsu, no podre cargar con ellas.

—No quiero contagiarme de tu roña.

—¿Roña?

El cuarto y el segundo hermano tenían una de sus típicas discusiones, eso casi hacia reír a Jyushimatsu, pero un nuevo ataque de tos lo interrumpió. Esta vez era más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido, su interior dolía, era como si algo le quemara por dentro.

Esta vez hubo algo diferente, su boca tenia un sabor desagradable y cuando miró la mano con la que se había cubierto la boca encontró allí un manchón rojizo.

Su visión empezó a tornarse borrosa.

—¿Jyushimatsu? —La voz aterrada de Ichimatsu alerto a Karamatsu, el cual se giro justo a tiempo para ver como el quinto hijo caía.

Ese fue el principio de la agonía de los Matsuno.


	2. Chapter 2

**La agonía compartida.**

Hola, muchas gracias por leer esto.

Estaba pensando en subir un capitulo diario, estaría bien, creo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

 **Lizz972 :M** uchas gracias por leer y comentar. A mi tambien me duele que sufra Jyushimatsu, pero amo el drama, asi que… Perdon por adelantado por el drama que se viene. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Saludos.

 **Victo** ria: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y gracias por leer **.**

 **HecateNostra42:** Hola y muchas gracias por comentar. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo, mis mejores deseos para ti. Saludos.

 **Gotti Calavera:** Señorita la veo por todas partes, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Y si Jyushimatsu va a sufrir, todos van a sufrir en esta historia. Espero segu9ir viendote por aquí, muchas gracias. Saludos.

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **Resumen: Una situación que afecta a todos en la familia Matsuno. Cuando un dolor es tan grande que incluso parece que te es difícil respirar. ¿Acaso se puede superar algo así? ¿Cómo se puede seguir viviendo sintiéndose asi de destrozado? Iromatsu. OsoChoro. JyushiHomu y AtsuTodo**.

* * *

 **II**

Jyushimatsu recordaba aquel extraño aparato donde los doctores lo habían metido, era una especie de cama de bronceado que hacia un sonido extraño.

A pesar de que estaba asustado trato de no demostrarlo, después de todo sus padres parecían estar lo suficientemente preocupados ya debido a sus desmayos y su repentina condición de toser sangre.

El quinto hijo del matrimonio Matsuno estaba seguro que todo era algo pasajero y que aquellos síntomas debían ser más por algo banal que por una enfermedad grave.

Así que siendo lo más optimista que podía serlo se despidió de sus hermanos esa mañana. Más especialmente de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, los cuales parecían más al pendiente de su salud desde que se desmayara una semana atrás.

—¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que te acompañé? — Preguntó Ichimatsu, a su lado Karamatsu se enconcontraba atento a todo.

—Esta bien, Ichimatsu-niisan. Mamá y Papá vendrán, así que todo estará bien.

—¿Mommy va a acompañarte? —Preguntó Karamatsu, estaba un poco extrañado de que ambos progenitores fueran al hospital, después de todo ya eran adultos y podían bien encargarse de algo tan fácil como esa.

—Sí, ella dijo que tenia algo de tiempo libre. Iremos al mercado cuando vengamos de regreso.

—¡Que bien! —Exclamó Karamatsu con una sonrisa. Llevó su mano al cabello de su hermano desordenándolo un poco. —Ayuda a mommy con las bolsas pesadas ¿esta bien?

—¡Lo haré!

—Jyushimatsu, nos vamos. —La matriarca Matsuno le llamó desde la puerta.

—¡Me voy!

—Que te vaya bien. —respondieron al mismo tiempo Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, este ultimo le lanzo una mirada al mayor por haber arruinado su despedida.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron un momento en la puerta, viendo a sus padres y su hermano alejarse.

Quizás nadie podría darse cuenta, ya que Ichimatsu parecía de lo más tranquilo, pero Karamatsu, quien lo conocía más que nadie se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, seguro que todo saldrá bien. —Un tono de voz tranquilo y una mano paseándose por el cabello contrario en una caricia que buscaba ser tranquilizadora.

—Tch… —Ichimatsu alejó la mano del segundo hijo, dedicándole una mueca de desagrado. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No lo estoy, pero confió en que todo saldrá bien. Tenemos que ser optimistas ¿no? —Le dedico una sonrisa al cuarto hijo, al menos hasta que este giro la cabeza para no verlo.

Era difícil tratar con Ichimatsu, no se sabia si este lo odiaba o si detestaba su compañía. Cuando pensó en dejarle solo y empezó a caminar, algo detuvo a Karamatsu.

Una mano temblorosa sujetaba la orilla de su sudadera azul, Ichimatsu mantenía la cabeza agachada, así que no podía ver bien su expresión, pero Karamatsu no necesitaba verla para saber que expresión tenia.

Había vivido muchos años a su lado, había estado observándolo por mucho tiempo. Él lo sabia muy bien.

—¿Estas seguro que todo saldrá bien? —Preguntó, la incertidumbre plasmada en su tono de voz.

Karamatsu miró al cielo unos segundos, en realidad no estaba seguro de nada, pero como lo había dicho antes tenían que ser optimistas. Y lo que necesitaba en ese momento Ichimatsu era tranquilidad.

Se giró tomando la mano que el cuarto hijo mantenía sobre la orilla de su sudadera.

—Estoy seguro. Todo saldrá bien.

El suave y reconfortante toque de sus mano, sus palabras seguras o su sola presencia, Ichimatsu no puso exactamente cual de esas cosas había tenido más influencia, pero en ese momento, con la mano de Karamatsu tomando la suya, se sintió tranquilo y se permitió creerle.

Todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

[- -[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[-[

* * *

Jyushimatsu tenia una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que fue mermando poco a poco.

Mantenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas y había dejado de balancear los pies, el doctor frente a él continuaba hablando pero no podía escucharlo. No podía enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Era como si estuviera aturdido.

Y veía al doctor hablar y a su madre cubrirse el rostro, la veía temblar.

Pero no lo entendía.

No entendía porque sus padres estaban llorando. No entendía porque su madre lo abrazo con tanta fuerza justo después de eso, o porque parecía molesta gritándole al doctor.

No entendía nada.

Jyushimatsu no entendía…porque su diagnostico decía cáncer.


End file.
